


Ad infinitum

by yareyareshii



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, 青春ブタ野郎はバニーガール先輩の夢を見ない | Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai (Anime)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareshii/pseuds/yareyareshii
Summary: when second year kashiwagi hiroki catchesthe infamous middle blocker of the boys' vbcin the verge of taking his life and starts to stickby his side.tw: mentions of suicide/ attempted suicide// self harm// anxiety// deatha/n: inspired by the anime 'your lie in april' and 'your name'





	1. Rintarou suna, class 2-1, 17

**Author's Note:**

> hi hajhdsja welcome to ad infinitum. This book is originally published in wattpad but i also wanted to publish here so more people could read it. Pardon for the grammatical errors,, english isn't my first language.

The sound of footsteps filled the quiet halls of inarazaki high as the sun sets beautifully outside.

kashiwagi loved the way the orange light hits her face perfectly while the sound of her footsteps rang on her ears.

this was always the only thing that she looks forward to everyday.

moments like this were her breather.

she had just finished an experiment, hence the lab coat that was hugging her figure.

she didn't mind though. The cold early january breeze wasn't something to be underestimated.

she played with the hem of her skirt while whistling the tune that she randomly found while tuning her violin.

her tournament was coming, but she doesn't feel the thrill and rush that she always had felt at times like these. maybe because she knew that she would never be actually be able to attend it.

she climbed the final flight of stairs that leads to the rooftop.

she never actually got the point of locking up the rooftop door. Yeah sure those second years have a bunch of suicidal freaks, but that's it. The first and third years weren't like those emo second years.

"What a complicated world we live in." she mumbled under her breath. "They should all be thankful that they could live and do what they want with their life for as long as they want."

But it's not like she was also acknowledging the fact that she had just mentioned earlier.

taking the final step of the stairs, she was about to kick open the door when she saw a small gap between the door frame and the rooftop door.

someone was inside.

what a waste of time. She never knew people stayed at school at this time around.

she wanted peace and quiet. Guess both of those things aren't easily obtained specially when you want them by your side forever.

she was about to turn around when a small sticky note caught her attention.

she quickly grabbed it and furrowed her brows.

Rintarou Suna, Class 2-1, 17 it read.

why would someone leave a private information like this in a sticky note that was taped on the door frame?

maybe she should check it out' was the thing that the voice inside her head keeps on telling her but she didn't want to follow it.

it might mean more hassle for her when she sees a pair of shoes infront of the rooftop.

it could also cause her trauma, which would affect her future

but what future exactly?

"Fuck it.."

she clicked her tongue before opening the door in a swift motion and ran as fast as she could after seeing a tall figure standing on the ledge.

their bodies collided because of the impact as they rolled on the floor breathlessly.

had she been a second late, this guy would be out cold in the ground. it wasn't like it would be her problem.

this afternoon was supposed to be her last, but why did she stop someone from also having it as theirs?

no but to be more specific, why is she starting to feel emotional after seeing someone almost take their life by jumping down the building when that was supposed to be her?


	2. Suicidal maniacs

"Are you crazy?!" i screamed on top of my lungs while struggling to get up.

i cursed when i saw how my lab coat almost turned gray because of how unkept and dusty the rooftop floor was.

i'm now starting to think that they closed this rooftop because maintaining and cleaning it is too much of a hassle for their staffs.

I turned to the guy beside me with a scowl on my face, "Hey, why aren't you saying something?!" i internally panicked but still half mad frantically asked the tall brunette who had his arms covering his eyes.

"Are you dead-"

"I should've been but you just had to interrupt." he finally snapped, removing his arms from his face and sitting up straight to meet my eyes.

I stayed silent.

i myself even is asking that question for the last five minutes that we were lying down the floor.

it really bugged me how reckless i was. What if i was a second late? Then police would look at this as murder. But what if i slipped and this guy lived while i fell from the building? then i would be the one who was murdered.

either way, one of us would've died if i hadn't pulled that stunt off properly.

"Aren't you gonna apologize or something at the least?" he sassily asked with a glare.

"I won't."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Why would i apologize for saving you?"

i heard him scoff loudly, "Oh wow and i'm eternally grateful for you, my savior. I shall forever be indebted to your merciful hands."

"You're welcome." i replied, unbothered, before fixing my glasses. I was thankful that there weren't any damage caused to my glasses. Because if there was, then i guess i won't be able to eat lunch for a week.

"I was being sarcastic, smarty pants." he snarled, making me turn to him.

"Oh you were? but still, you're welcome." i finally smiled softly before patting his shoulder. "Take care of your life, suna rintarou, class 2-1, 17. You might not get another one."

"Wait are you seriously going to leave like that?"

"Yeah what's the problem with it?" i frowned once again while standing up and dusting off my clothes.

"Atleast introduce yourself." he complained loudly before rolling on the floor towards my direction, "You already know that i'm suna rintarou from class 2-1, 17, and middle blocker for the boys' volleyball club."

"you're a middle blocker? Why waste your life by jumping off the building if you actually have an outgoing life? If you're from the VBC, then that means you're pretty known around here." I interrogated the male who was still rolling on the floor.

"Shut up and don't pretend we're not here for the same reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Little miss nerd, nobody ever comes in the rooftop these days at this hour except for us suicidal maniacs." He smiled lazily, his eyes turning into cresents.

"Okay and?"

"Why did you save me when you, your self knows how a suicidal maniac like me would feel about it?"

I breathed in before putting both of my hands on my hip. "I don't know about you, but i just finished a stressful experiment and i was just taking a break when i saw you nearly jumping off the building. Literally." I reasoned out while lightly clutching the side of my lab coat.

it was a good thing that i mastered the so called art of lying - well not lying entirely since i didn't answer his question fully- or else, this guy would be able to convince me jumping off the cliff with him in no time.

because what even is the point of living?

Suna was quiet for a few seconds before he asked "What's your name?"

"Kashiwagi hiroki?" i unsurely stated with my usual frown.

"Oh you're that violinist that kita-san watched with his grandma." He mumbled lowly before slowly standing up to also dust off his clothes, "Aren't you supposed to be at the music room or something since you have a competition in 2 weeks?"

"I practice according to my mood," I cautiously answered before looking up to meet his eyes but quickly turning my gaze to look at the bright and warm sun.

i breathed in when i felt the sting on my eyes because of how bright the orange sun. I've done this too many times already that i grew to love the pain.

"What are you doing?"

i stayed silent before walking towards the metal railings on the corner of the rooftop while keeping my eyes glued to the sun, "Did you know? Looking directly at the sun is a form of self harm?"

i turned around and walked towards him while pulling out the skin on my dry bottom lip, "As well as this.."

"And this." i pulled the sleeve of my right arm and showed the red scratches on my arms while looking at only at his foggy golden eyes.

"Why are you telling and showing me all this?" he looked down at me with furrowed brows.

i shrugged slightly, "I don't know, i just felt like it." i answered before looking at him one last time and walking toward the door to finally leave.

my hand was already at the knob when he suddenly laughed loudly.

"Then i guess that makes us both a suicidal maniac."


	3. Hiro

"Fancy seeing you without a book under your nose, kashiwagi-chan." akagi-senpai, the third year from class 6 who rikashi-sensei paired me with, greeted me.

i shrugged before looking at the slightly tall guy beside him, "oh about that akagi-senpai, do you know which class does that middle blocker from your club goes to?"

"i'm sorry what?" 

"she's asking which class suna goes to." the strict looking guy beside him bluntly stated while his arms were crossed.

i pursed my lips slightly, mentally embarrassed for forgetting both suna's first name and class. All i remember from yesterday was that he's 17 and that he's a middle blocker from the volleyball club.

"huh?" akagi- senpai asked again, obviously confused.

"she's interested in suna so please do tell her which class suna is in." 

i frowned slightly at the two tone hair colored guy infront of me. Yeah, i like him because he was direct to the point, but why is his bluntness' level beyond than just being... blunt?

"Yes, i actually do have an interest to this suna guy, but i won't talk more of it so could you please just tell me which class he is in and tell me how to get there?" 

"Oh uhm okay? he- I think he's from class 2-"

"He's from class 1 akagi, the twins are the ones in class 2." the blunt guy cut akagi-senpai again.

"O-oh right! Suna is from class 1." The libero smiled brightly.

i nodded slowly before thanking him silently and walking towards the said class.

i completely forgot about that sticky note yesterday, but atleast i got to confirm it.

2-1 huh? so that would mean my classroom is exactly right beneath mine which means i could just go their anytime i want without breaking a sweat.

but if he's from class 1 then that means he's crazy stupid, right? Must be it. Or else he wouldn't even attempt to jump of the building.

I mean 3 students from year 2 already did that and that's the reason why the rooftop was locked. 

i started to climb the stairs leading to class 2-1's classroom while grabbing a jelly stick from my skirt's pocket before biting the end of it and tearing it with my teeth.

i hummed slightly when i tasted the artificial grape flavor of the candy. I wish i could've gotten an apple flavored instead of grapes but oh well, i still have a lot of them on my pocket right now.

i grabbed into the wall while peeking slightly at the classroom right beside me. 

the class was noisy and a lot of students were outside the room while the door is open and the air conditioning is on.

So this is how class 1 students spend their lunch break. It looked identical to each class from each year whenever lunch break is ongoing. Except for the opened door and noisy part.

but nonetheless, it looked normal.

i sighed before nervously biting on the plastic wrapper of the jelly stick.

entering a senpai's classroom is really nerve racking. 

but i don't really have a choice, do i? There was an impostor of a suicidal maniac inside the room.

i began to walk to the door, immediately regretting it.

i just forgot that i was 5'1 and i looked like a middle schooler among these second years who had a height range of 5'5 to 6'3 as of my estimation.

"Oh? aren't you that student from kikyou-sensei's class?" a blonde head immediately greeted me, who was stuck on the door. He was sitting on the teacher's desk while his legs were crossed.

"I don't remember taking advanced classes with kikyou-sensei because that teacher resigned before i even stepped foot in this school." 

the guy beside him whooped as a guy snickered loudly from the back. I was about to turn to the guy from behind when i spotted a familiar black hoodie wrapped around an identity-less guy who seemed to be sleeping.

"That's suna-san right?" i asked the guy beside the blonde and noticed they were identical. Must be twins.

the ash haired male nodded unsurely with a frown as i started to walk towards the sleeping figure while still chewing on my jelly stick nervously.

i swear if this is the wrong guy, i'm gonna run and drop out of this shit school.

before i could even get to touch the black hoodie, the guy who appeared to be the same one from the rooftop removed it hastily before his eyes was set on my figure.

i stopped chewing on the jelly stick and quickly hid it inside the pocket of my lab coat before sitting beside him 

"morning."

"It's actually afternoon."

the lazy eyed fox looked out of the window before lazily shrugging, "What do you want?"

i bravely ignored him while looking infront, making that blunt guy akagi-senpai is with earlier as an inspiration.

"Now that's brave of you, kouhai."

i heard him audibly sigh before leaning his arm on the desk of my chair and putting his hand on his face to look at me, "Come on, what's up?"

"Nothing, i just had to check if you're still alive." 

"Dude are you serious? You should check up on yourself before checking up on me." Suna scoffed.

"I'm not the one who almost jumped-"

"But you did and are harming yourself, hiro-chan." He cooed while patting my head.

I clicked my tongue before kicking the foot of his chair, "Rin-senpai, maybe you should be a bit considerate with your cute kouhai and stop calling her 'hiro-chan'." 

"Why would i? Hiro sounds like the english word 'hero'." 

"And what does it mean?"

"I don't know, i just heard it from the third years when they were reviewing for their english test last week."

i smiled internally, fully aware of what the english word 'hero' truly meant. "Well, maybe you should."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should keep on calling me hiro and i will try my best to be yours."

Suna went quiet for a few seconds before he started to cackle loudly, tears of joy brimming on his narrow eyes after a few moments of beginning to hit the desk with his hand.

"Y-you.. What do you mean 'try my best to be yours'?! What you having a little crush on me, kouhai?" he struggled to blurt out because of how hard he was laughing up until now.

i breathed in before swinging my hand swiftly to the back of his head to make him stop laughing, "Hey stop being a temper tanrum." He scowled but still laughed lowly.

"Do you even know what 'hero' means?" 

"Uhm it means red or sen..sitive?" he scratched his head while avoiding my judging gaze.

i face palmed because of the second hand embarrassment i got because of his stupidity in english. 

Hero is basically a popular english word here in hyogo and i just couldn't get why he doesn't know what it means when he's practically the japanese version of marites.

"It's what you call a person who saved you from everything." i explained.

Suna went quiet again. Maybe because he finally realizes how stupid he is compared to a lowerclass man. But it's not like it would matter.

"And that's what i intend to do with you, suna. I will try my best to save you from all your miseries, so just keep on calling me hiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: * marites is an asian slang used for moms who likes to gossip with others

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably wondering why i put futaba rio on the tags.. well you see, since there is an OC present, well basically futaba is kashiwagi lmao.


End file.
